<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Need a Helping Hand by odyssxus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736091">I Just Need a Helping Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus'>odyssxus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Percy - But Not Much Really Changes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artemis is the absolute best, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Thalia Grace, Beta Annabeth Chase, F/M, Gen, NO Non-Con Happens, Omega Percy Jackson, Percy and Annabeth are in their early 20's now, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Thalia Grace &amp; Percy Jackson Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being on omega doesn’t tend to affect Percy very much.  None of his friends treat him any differently, he has an amazing beta girlfriend, and his parents don't care. In fact, he has it on good authority that Annabeth (in her own words!) finds it really hot.  </p><p>What he does not count on however, is a pushy mortal alpha who doesn’t want to take no for an answer and slips something in his drink when he's least expecting it. </p><p>Well.  At least Thalia and the Hunters are around to save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Percy - But Not Much Really Changes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is a creep who tries to drug Percy, but nothing happens.  But if that’s something that you don’t want to read I won’t take offence if you want to skip this. I also go into some after effects/conversations (nothing graphic, just how have experienced reacting to a similar situation with attempt and successful creeps). Again, there is NO non-con, but I do want to put a warning here for people who read the tags and are nervous, or want some more detail before deciding on whether or not to read this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy stumbled out of the train station, cursing himself, monsters, delayed trains, and assholes who thought it was a good idea to go after omegas.  He’d managed to get himself drugged. By a human. Not that monsters would bother with drugging him, but still. It was the general principle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Piper had been trying to find a demigod son of Aphrodite when they’d been separated.  She at least had found her half brother, but the monsters at the train station had nearly got them, so Percy had led them off and ordered Piper to get the young boy to camp.  The poor kid was only 10 and had looked terrified. Percy had quickly defeated the monsters, but some high winds had rolled in, delaying the next train to New York.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d decided to go into a Starbucks to wait, wanting the caffeine hit and free wifi.  Leo, brilliant kid that he was, had managed to figure out how to block when demigods were using wifi, and Percy shamelessly took advantage.  Leo hadn’t figured out how they could use data without alerting monsters yet, but Percy knew it was only a matter of time. Leo was frightfully smart, and was determined to figure it out.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He played around for a bit on his second hand phone (data disabled and no sim card - he wasn’t that stupid) and drinking terrifying amounts of caffeine.  Annabeth would kill him, but oh well. Paul’s students kept giving him Starbucks gift cards Christmas, and Paul kept giving them to him. It was a win-win in his book.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get you your next one?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy looked up, blinking at the large man in bewilderment.  “Oh, thank you, but I’m good,” he said. “I’ve got a gift card.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man (alpha Percy’s gut told him) grinned, showing off overly bleached teeth.  “Ah, but this way you can save that for another time. Come on, you can get whatever you want, little one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy fought the urge to gag.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little one?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He was not short, thank you very much, and though he was slender with a swimmer’s build, he knew he wasn’t some scrawny little guy.  His smile hardened to a look monsters knew to run from. “I’m good,” he repeated firmly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, can I keep you company?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy tried not to roll his eyes.  It was just his luck to run into a pushy alpha.  Piper would have been great to have right about now.  She’d get this asshole to leave instantly with her charmspeak. And to be fair, she might not need to even use it.  She had a terrifying glare when she saw fit to use it, and it tended to come out when she was feeling protective of her friends.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kind of looking to be alone,” he said firmly. “I have some work to get done.” He looked back down to his phone.  Technically he wasn’t lying. He and Annabeth had been engaged since they were 18 (he’d asked without thinking and didn’t regret it for a second) and had very slowly been planning the wedding.  They weren’t in a rush. His mom had planned most of it already, but he still had some things to look over and now was as good a time as any.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha sighed mournfully, as though Percy was making some horrible decision, but left him alone.  Percy watched him leave, feeling annoyed. He didn’t run into alphas often (they were almost as rare as omegas after all) and he’d been lucky.  All the alpha’s he’d met had been genuinely nice, except for Ares. But Ares was always a jerk, so Percy didn’t count him. He also thought Ares was too scared of Poseidon’s wrath to <em>actually</em> do anything.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy fiddled on his phone for a bit more, before getting a top up on his coffee in a to go cup this time, thinking he’d wander back to the train station and wait around there.  The trains were back on, thank the gods, so he should be back at Camp in no time.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a little strange on the way to the station, but wrote it off as nothing to be worried about.  He’d had an insane amount of caffeine, so assumed the shaky feeling was due to that. He bought his ticket and settled down to wait, before realising something more serious was going on.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” he sighed in annoyance, looking down at his nearly empty cup.  He opened it, knowing he wouldn’t be able to tell if he had been drugged, but still feeling the urge to check.  “Fuck my life,” he growled. He stood, vision wavering. As he’d suspected he hadn’t been able to see anything in the cup, but had learned to trust his gut instincts.  That pushy alpha at Starbucks had drugged him. He had to leave, to get help. He knew when he was in above his head - though it had taken many years to get that lesson hammered into his skull.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around the station, but realised he couldn't ask a mortal.  He’d gotten rid of the monsters for now, but he was the son of Poseidon.  More monsters always came. If he went to the station security they’d take him to the hospital, and he refused to put that many people at risk.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was supposed to be around, wasn’t she?  The Hunters had been tracking a monster nearby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned against the wall in a sidestreet, hoping to find water.  Maybe if he stood in some it would get rid of the drugs. But he doubted it.  Whatever the alpha had given him was meant for omegas. He felt like he was going into preheat, and also dizzy and weak, like the drugs were messing with his head.  He supposed he should be glad he wasn’t unconscious.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbled further down the side street, ducking into a small alley that went between some upscale homes when he heard water running.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s something at least,” he mumbled under his breath.  Someone was doing some work on their pool, and a trickle of chlorinated water was flowing down the alleyway, kicking up some spray.  He fumbled in his pockets for a drachma, hands shaking more and more by the second.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Fleecy, do me a solid.  Show Thalia Grace… I uhhh, don’t know exactly where. With Artemis, probably.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat against the wall, fishing through his backpack as he waited.  Piper had the ambrosia and nectar in her bag, but maybe he’d forgotten to give her a square or something?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up, managing a smile.  He knew he looked terrible though.  “Hey,” he said, feeling faint with relief.  Or, more likely, by whatever he’d been drugged with.  “How are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia looked him over.  “What happened to you?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, about that.  Are you still in New York state?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded.  “Yes, we were going to come through camp and see everyone, why?” She studied him again.  “Are you hurt?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, and immediately regretted it when a wave of dizziness crashed over him.  “No, I…” he trailed off, feeling worse by the second. “I was separated from Piper when we went to get a demigod, then the train was delayed. I went to wait in a Starbuck and I’m pretty sure this ass of an alpha drugged me, I’m in some kind of weird preheat now and feel… off.” `</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of stunned silence, and Percy tried to focus, tried to see his friends face.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked livid. “What?” She hissed, reaching out as though she was going to try and grab him.  “I’ll kill him!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy managed a small laugh. “Can you come get me?” he asked, knowing he sounded pitiful but beyond caring.  Artemis had told him, back when he’d only been 14, that the hunters would always help an omega in need, even if said omega was male.  Percy hoped that was still her policy. He didn’t want to think what he’d do otherwise. It was getting increasingly difficult to focus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said immediately.  “Where are you? Are you somewhere safe?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around, and rattled off the name of the street.  “There’s a park close by,” he said. “I’ll wait there.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia looked furious.  “I’ll be half an hour at most,” she promised him before cutting off the connection.  Thank the gods they were in the same state… and the same area of the state. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy leaned back against the wall, allowing some of the water to hit him.  It helped, but not as much as he wanted it to. He sighed again, annoyed at life in general, before pushing off of the bricks, knowing he should try to get to the park. He could sit under a tree and wait for Thalia or something. That would be more comfortable than leaning against worn bricks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand grabbed him roughly, and shoved him face first back into the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grunted in surprise, automatically trying to grab Riptide, even though he knew the sword would have no effect on a mortal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t,” a familiar voice said in his ear. “I didn’t go to all that effort of drugging you just for you to weasel away.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy tried to push the man off, but it was no use. Whatever he’d been given made him weak as a kitten, and the man pushing against him was easily 6’5 and incredibly muscular. It was like trying to move a train. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to have some fun, you hear me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy fought with renewed vigour, terrified out of his wits despite his all of his training.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really hoped Thalia would hurry.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lady!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis raised an eyebrow at her lieutenant. “Do you have a new lead for us so soon?”  the goddess asked. They’d been tracking a monster for several days now, but had recently lost the trail.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, my lady.  Percy just contacted me.  Some alpha,” she growled, “drugged him.  It’s sending him into heat, and he had no way of getting somewhere safe.”  She fought the urge to fidget. There was no way Artemis would deny helping Percy, she knew that, but couldn't help but feel terrified for her friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d found out he was an omega when Ares, of all people, had given him away, making some horribly creepy comment about how good he smelled when she, Percy, Zoe, Bianca, and Grover had been on the quest to free Artemis.  He was still the same (annoying) Percy, but a part of her couldn’t stop worrying for him. Alpha’s, especially alpha males, were worse than normal men. She was terrified one would go after him just because of his secondary gender.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now one had.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis nodded, standing gracefully.  She looked older all of a sudden, more like Percy’s age.  “Then let us go help,” she said simply.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia smiled grimly.  “Thank you my Lady.” She should have known Artemis would want to come as well.  The goddess had a soft spot for Percy Jackson, and had promised him herself that she would help him if he ever called.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The goddess grabbed her arm, and Thalia felt the world around them vanish in a cascade of silver.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they reappeared Thalia almost wished they hadn’t.  A massive alpha was pushed up against Percy’s back. Percy, who looked only half conscious, moaned softly, his head falling forwards against the rough wall of the alleyway.   The man had one large hand against Percy’s neck to hold him still, while the other groped at him roughly, pulling at his clothing and saying disgusting things about what he was going to do to him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia growled, reaching instantly for her knife.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Thalia,” Artemis said, fury in her gaze.  “I will deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked forwards on silent feet before literally ripping the man off of Percy, throwing him several metres away.  She caught the son of Poseidon when his legs collapsed, and gestured for Thalia to come forwards.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold him,” Artemis ordered, putting Percy in her arms with a great deal of gentleness.  “We will be leaving momentarily.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha had managed to clamber to his feet, and was staring at Artemis with an expression of absolute loathing.  Despite her own fury Thalia was impressed. She didn’t think she’d be able to even look at Artemis if she was given that look.  The goddess was almost incandescent with righteous anger, eyes glowing with a silver fire.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your hands off my omega you bitch!” the idiot growled, baring his teeth.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis lunged forwards, one hand holding his neck in a vice grip a second later. She’d grown again, and held the pathetic excuse for a mortal several feet off the ground. “Your omega?” she said, voice soft.  Thalia winced. Artemis was truly furious. In her arms Percy groaned, and Thalia switched her attention to him, as much as she wanted to watch the disgusting man get obliterated. Her friend was more important.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thalia?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tightened her grip around his shoulders, standing with him cradled in her arms easily.  It was slightly awkward, as Percy was taller than she was, but she was a Hunter of Artemis as well as the daughter of Zeus. She could carry him for hours if need be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s me. Lady Artemis is here as well, she’s just taking out the trash.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head fell against her shoulder. “You got here fast,” he whispered. “Not that I’m complaining…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia grimaced.  He was right. If she’d come on her own she would have been too late. That monster would have already </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> Percy.  As it was they’d barely got to him in time.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis appeared beside them again, holding a bloodied dagger and looking angrier then Thalia had ever seen her.  “Give him to me,” she ordered. Thalia did so without question, wincing at her friend’s gasp as he was moved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perseus,” Artemis said, forcing him to look at her.  His pupils were blown wide, and he was shaking like a leaf.  “I am going to bring you back with me,” she explained. The dagger had vanished, and Artemis was Percy’s height again, rather than over a foot taller. “Back to the hunters camp.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, panting weakly.  “Thank you,” he managed to say, voice weak.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The goddess didn’t reply, and brought them back to her camp.  Immediately two hunters took Percy from her grasp, bringing him into a tent.  Thalia, after exchanging a look with Artemis, ran after them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phoebe and Daisy had put him in a low bed in the tent that served as an infirmary, propping him up on several pillows.  Daisy was giving him small sips of nectar, while Phoebe drew some blood. They didn’t look up when Thalia settled on her knees beside Percy’s cot, taking his clammy hand in hers.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming,” he said immediately, looking slightly more alert thanks to the nectar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia squeezed his hand.  “I’m just pissed that that happened in the first place,” she admitted.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy looked pale, as though the reality of what had happened, what had almost happened to him, was only hitting now.  “I owe you one,” he said, eyes bright with unshed tears.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She immediately shook her head.  “No,” she said firmly. “Not for this you don’t.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed hard, moving weakly as though trying to get away from some unseen pain.  “If you hadn’t answered,” he whispered shakily, “if Artemis hadn’t come right away…”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh,” she ordered, not wanting him to dwell on what could have happened, especially when he was still trying to fight the drugs in his system.  “Don’t think about it now. You’re safe here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phoebe nodded, squeezing Percy’s shoulder.  “I’ve been with Lady Artemis for centuries,” she said.  “You’re not the first omega we’ve guarded, nor the first we’ve rescued.”  The tall redhead grinned. “I’d like to see someone try and attack you here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy laughed despite himself, and Thalia felt some of her worry ease.  He’d be alright. He was older now, and less likely to bottle things up.  She’d make sure Annabeth knew what had happened, and the daughter of Athena would make sure to talk to her fiance. And she had the feeling Artemis would be telling Poseidon as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy cleared her throat, drawing their attention.  She had joined the hunt back in the 1920’s when her mother had tried to make her marry a 53 year old man when she’d been just 13, and still kept her hair in flapper style.  “The drugs that creep,” she frowned, “gave you won’t send you into heat,” she said, lips quirking in a smile at Percy’s sigh of relief. “But it will be close. And your body’s fighting against them, so you’re going to feel positively wretched.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy sighed.  “Just my luck,” he complained.  “So I just wait it out?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy shrugged.  “Or I can knock you out,” she offered.  “I know it goes against your instincts to be unconscious during or around a heat though, so it’s up to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy smiled up at her, pale and sick looking.  “Please knock me out,” he practically begged. “I feel terrible. And I mean, like Phoebe said, I’d like to see someone attack me when I’m with you girls.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia squeezed his hand again, pleased with his decision. She didn’t want him to be in pain if they could help him.  Sleeping through the worst of it was for the best.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At ease,” a new voice said.  Thalia, Daisy, and Phoebe all bowed their heads in respect as their Mistress walked into the room.  Percy was unable to do the same, but still managed to look respectful somehow. Thalia was somewhat impressed.  It was hard to look anything but pitiful while in an infirmary bed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The goddess looked to be about 13 again, and settled on her knees beside Percy.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry that happened, Perseus,” she said honestly, taking his free hand in hers.  “No alpha should ever dare take advantage like he did.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy gave her his full attention.  “Thank you, my Lady,” he said, voice growing weaker by the second. Thalia looked at Daisy in worry, but the other girl just shook her head.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” Artemis said.  “We will guard you while your body deals with the drugs and nearly being sent into heat.  Thalia will contact Camp Half Blood to ensure they do not worry, and I will be contacting your father.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s eyes widened comically, and he opened his mouth only to close it immediately after, suddenly looking green.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be the drugs,” Daisy sighed.  “Gimme a sec…” she expertly inserted an IV into the back of Percy’s hand, before giving him some sort of medication.  His eyes drooped almost immediately, but he did look less likely to vomit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis smiled in amusement.  “He deserves to know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> he will want to,” she explained gently.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy smiled, looking a bit loopy from whatever Daisy had given him.  “I understand,” he replied. He squeezed the hand Artemis still held, looking like he was about to fall asleep or cry.  “Thanks again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The goddess nodded, before gesturing to Phoebe.  The hunter instantly added something to Percy’s IV, and he dropped off to sleep in moments.  Thalia fussed with his blankets, still feeling uncomfortably angry and scared. They had almost been too late, and she couldn’t cope with the thoughts swirling around her mind.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go and call Camp Half Blood,” Artemis ordered, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.  “They will worry when he does not return.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia nodded. “Yes my Lady.” She stood, giving Percy one last look as she walked to the door.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Thalia?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lady?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did well today,” the goddess praised.  “Your quick actions saved him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia swallowed.  “I know, but… I just wish we didn’t need to save him in the first place.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis smiled again, this time in understanding, and Thalia slipped out of the tent.  She was not looking forward to this conversation.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis stayed by Percy Jackson’s bedside for several more moments in silence, anger still coursing through her.  She wished she had taken the monster who’d tried to rape him alive, wished she’d sent him to Poseidon to deal with after her hunters had taken their turn. It was well known that Percy was her uncle's favourite son.  He would take this attack hard.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps they could convince Hades to give the man a particularly harsh sentence.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave us,” she ordered.  Phoebe and Daisy immediately stood, bowing slightly before leaving the tent.  Artemis didn’t bother watching them go. She’d told Percy the truth when she’d said her hunters had watched over many omegas in heat.  They knew what to do.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t tend to call sister dearest,” the god said, appearing next to her in a flash of light within moments.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she agreed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed.  “When you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> call it always messes up my day.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t respond, just continued watching Percy Jackson in his drugged sleep.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh,” Hermes said, a look of realisation on his angular face. There weren’t many reasons Artemis would have an unconscious Percy Jackson in her infirmary after all. “Did you kill whoever did this to him, or do we get to see Uncle Poseidon go off? Because we haven’t seen him lose his temper in ages It’s always entertaining to watch. Especially when someone deserves it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I killed him,” she admitted wryly.  Their uncle would be angry, as he would want to dish out justice himself, but what was done was done.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was he…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis shook her head. “No, Perseus is smart, for a male.  He called my lieutenant when he realised he’d been drugged and needed aid.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes nodded.  “Yeah, he's a good kid.” In his pocket his phone rang, and Martha and George started talking.  He ignored them. “Do you want me to pass this on to Uncle P? And is he welcome to come and see Percy? He’s not going to want to stay away while the kid sleeps this off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis scowled.  The last thing she wanted was her at times violent uncle among her hunters, but she also knew flirting with the girls would be the last thing on his mind.  He may be a lot of things, but the lord of the sea did love his children. “You may bring him here, if he so wishes,” she finally said. Considering what had happened, she didn’t think they would be able to keep him away, not unless they wanted to risk him accidentally starting a hurricane in his temper.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes didn’t say anything, knowing what allowing that had cost her, and simply vanished.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis sighed, settling herself in a more comfortable position.  No matter how many times she watched over an omega, it never got easier. Percy was lucky in that she and Thalia had got there on time.  Many did not have such good fortune.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the animal who hurt my child dead?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replied, not bothering to spare Poseidon a glance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older god sat across from her on Percy’s other side, and Artemis watched their interaction with curious eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon bent down, stroking Percy’s sweaty hair off his tanned face, and kissed his forehead gently.  It always struck her how similar they looked, how obvious it was that they were father and son. They shared the same wild black hair, the same unfathomable ocean eyes, and the same crooked grin. Her uncle was taller and broader, and clearly more powerful, but there were still many similarities between the two.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I owe you my thanks,” he said, voice quiet. In anger or sadness, Artemis couldn’t tell.  She assumed both.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips quirked in a slight smile.  “I do not need them.” she reminded him. “My hunters and I would never leave an omega in need.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a small noise. “No, I suppose not.”  He sat in an elegant slouch beside his son’s bed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been waiting for something like this to happen,” she said in realisation.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes met hers, a veritable tempest behind his calm expression.  “Yes,” he replied. “I have had two other omega children. Alphas… well, you know full well how alphas could be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded once in acknowledgment.  The man she’d killed today was hardly the first, and would most certainly not be the last. She deplored those who sought to take advantage of others, and would never regret their deaths.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took Percy’s limp hand in his, holding it gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis, sensing that her uncle wanted some time with his child, stood, for once not offended by his very presence in her camp. He was nothing more than a worried father at the moment. He would pose no threat to her hunters, not now.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He should wake late tonight,” she said. “One of my healers will be in to check on him, but unless someone else is injured you will be left in peace.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her, an intense look in his stormy eyes, before turning his attention back to his son. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite herself Artemis’ lips quirked in a smile, before she left the tent on silent feet, wanted to make sure her hunters knew not to enter the infirmary until the lord of the sea was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia held the drachma tightly in her fist, trying to let go of her worry and anger. Percy was alright.  She’d got to him in time. Artemis was with him, and his father would likely be there soon as well. Nothing would be able to hurt her friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her traitorous mind hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand tightened, and the coin bit into her palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase at Camp Half Blood.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t have to wait long.  Within moments Annabeth appeared before her, standing beside Piper and gesturing angrily.  Thalia assumed they’d realised that something had happened to Percy when he hadn’t shown up.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Annabeth!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other girl blinked. She was taller than Thalia now at 21 years old, and wore her long blond hair loose and curly.  Piper smiled at Thalia, but was obviously worried.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy’s with me,” she said immediately, not wanting her friend to worry a second longer than she had to.  What had happened to Percy, and what had nearly happened to him, would worry her enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both women immediately looked relieved, Piper going so far as to close her eyes and sigh.  Thalia imagined she’d felt terribly guilty at having to leave Percy behind, though she’d really had no choice, not if she’d wanted to save a child’s life.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How…” Annabeth trailed off, grey eyes worried.  “How come he’s with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He called,” Thalia said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper and Annabeth exchanged looks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was the monster stronger than he expected?” Piper finally asked hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth looked unnervingly serious, and Thalia knew she suspected what had happened. She had a sixth sense of sorts when it came to her fiance.  Thalia sighed. “No, he got rid of it easily and went to a Starbucks to wait when some…” she trailed off, baring her teeth in anger. “Some disgusting alpha,” she spat, “decided he didn’t want to take no for an answer and drugged him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper’s eyes widened and she viciously swore, running a hand through her already messy hair.  Annabeth, in contrast, stilled completely, the only change in her expression a slight tightness around her eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did…” she didn’t speak further, and Thalia knew her friend didn’t even want to voice her fears.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head.  “He looked terrible in the Iris message, so I went to Lady Artemis immediately. She brought me to Percy and,” she paused again, consciously unclenching her hands.  Piper was staring at her with furious eyes, tears on her cheeks, while Annabeth’s face looked like it had been carved from marble. “The alpha,” she continued in a hard voice, “had him pinned to the wall.  He was saying disgusting things, trying to get his clothes off. Artemis literally threw him off and killed him before bringing Percy back to the camp.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pity,” Annabeth said, fingering her dagger. “I would have liked to kill him myself.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia laughed harshly.  “You and me both. Artemis is going to contact Poseidon as well, he’s going to be furious.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper managed to roll her eyes, squeezing Annabeth’s hand.  “That’s an understatement. I’m going to head off Jason,” she continued. “Explain what happened before he finds out some other way.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia nodded in acknowledgement.  Jason was an alpha, and loved Percy like a brother. He was calm and collected normally, but no alpha reacted well when someone they cared about was hurt.  Especially not when that someone was an omega. Thalia’s baby brother was going to be livid. She pitied whoever he met on the training grounds.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is he?” Annabeth asked after a long moment of silence, during which she’d clearly tried to pull herself together.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asleep now,” Thalia answered, wanting to put her friend's mind at ease. “Whatever was given to him made him dizzy and sick, and put him in a weird state of preheat. He was nearly unconscious when Artemis and I got to him.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth’s eyes filled with tears. “Gods Thalia,” she shuddered. “If you hadn’t got there…”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Thalia said, voice grim.  She let out a harsh breath. “And so does Percy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he asleep because of whatever he was drugged with?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia shook her head. “No, Daisy, one of the hunters, offered to put him out and he agreed. This way he can sleep off whatever he was given.  I’m just glad he felt safe enough to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth somehow managed a small smile.  “If Percy can’t trust the Hunters of Artemis to keep him safe right now, there’s literally no one he could ever trust. How many omega’s have you guarded now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? None. The only omega I’ve ever met is Percy actually. But the hunters in general?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth’s smile faded, and Thalia saw her swallow down more tears. “I can't skip my internship,” she admitted sadly. “But…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have him call you when he wakes up,” Thalia assured her.  “And we’d already planned to pass through camp in the next few days regardless.”  She grinned, still furious and worried, but wanting to put her friends mind at ease. “He’s going to hate us,” she said. “No ones going to let him lift a finger after this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth laughed, but it was thin and watery, and Thalia knew she was barely holding it together.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Thalia,” she said sincerely, wiping at her eyes. “See you soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The message ended, and Thalia let out a loud sigh, burying her face in her hands. This shouldn’t be affecting her so much.  She and Artemis had gotten there in time. Nothing had happened! And yet… her mind kept thinking “what if” and cycling through all of the possible outcomes.  She tore her hands away from her face, suddenly desperate to see her friend again, to make sure he was still there. It was ridiculous of her, but she didn’t care.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Thalia.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spun, eyes widening when she noticed Artemis was less than a foot away from her, a blank look on her immortal face.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My lady?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis grabbed her arm gently, pulling her over to her own tent. She pushed her down onto a low couch, before handing her a goblet full of warm liquid. Thalia’s nose told her it was hot chocolate.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis sat in front of her. “Poseidon is with Percy now,” she informed Thalia. “He would not thank you for intruding upon his rare time with his son.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia looked down into her hot chocolate.  “I just wanted to see if he was alright,” she confessed, feeling foolish.  Percy was being guarded by the Hunters of Aretmis and one of the Big Three, of course he was alright!  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis, it seemed, understood.  “Thalia,” she said, voice calm and gentle. “It is alright to be scared,” she continued. “Percy is your friend, despite your many arguments, and he was very nearly horribly injured by that monster of a human. I would be more concerned if you were unaffected.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But nothing happened,” Thalia protested. “We got there in time. I shouldn’t be so…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She trailed off.  She didn’t really know how to put what she was feeling into words.  She was torn between wanting to go and see if Percy was alright, fighting something, or sobbing.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis wasn’t helping with her emotional dilemma.  The goddess was looking at her with compassionate silver eyes, as though knowing every thought swirling around her head.  Thalia wiped at her eyes roughly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was hurt by a human, not by a monster.  That has shaken you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia licked her lips, trying to stop them from trembling. “It’s…” she trailed off.  Artemis would not allow her to leave before she herself understood her roiling emotions.  She was a goddess that understood how her hunter’s emotions could get the better of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared it will happen again,” she admitted. “But that next time the drugs will work faster, or he won’t be able to call me, or I won’t be able to get to him in time.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis studied her with kind eyes. “I highly doubt my uncle will allow this to happen again,” she said wryly, “but I understand your fears. Perseus is capable of fighting monsters and worse with little effort. But anyone, demigod or not, is vulnerable to drugs and the disgusting urges of others.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia laughed slightly, a high pitched sound with a hysterical edge. “How will Lord Poseidon prevent it?” She asked, focusing on that. She didn’t want to think about her friend being drugged and helpless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis shrugged elegantly.  “I do not know,” she replied. “But Perseus is my uncles favourite son. He will come up with some way to protect him from mortal alphas. And any god who considers himself an alpha will be too scared of Poseidon’s wrath.” Her lips curled in a slight sneer, as though the goddess was remembering how Poseidon had treated omegas and others he himself had desired in the past, but she did not comment further.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia was glad.  She tried not to think of how her uncle and father (and cousins… half siblings… and more) could be the worst sort of male.  It made her happy anew to have chosen to become a Hunter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis smiled at her slightly.  “Go and train Thalia,” she ordered gently. “Perseus will be with his father for some time yet, and you need to get out some of your anger before seeing him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia drained the last of her hot chocolate. She knew Artemis was right (she always was) but still felt ansty and uncomfortable.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you my lady,” she said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis did not reply, just watched her rise and leave the tent, hand already gripping her knife. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy woke slowly, mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton, and with no memory of where he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” came a voice he vaguely recognized.  “Small sips.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A straw was put to his lips and he sipped cautiously,  knowing from experience that when he woke up like this nausea could come on suddenly and viciously when he wasn’t fully prepared for it. Thankfully, nothing happened, and the taste of nectar immediately made him feel more alert. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me,” his father said, pulling the water away.  “Can you open your eyes?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy rolled his head towards his father’s voice, blinking rapidly when he wasn’t able to focus on anything for a long moment.  “What… what happened?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon sat back, a blank look on his face. “What do you remember?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy leaned his head back against the comfortable pillows, thinking hard.  He frowned. “An alpha drugged me,” he said, feeling fear curl in his belly. “I called Thalia but he grabbed me and…” he shook his head, casting wide eyes to his father.  “I don’t remember,” he said. “I can remember two of the hunters giving me something, and Thalia talking to me but… Dad?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon leaned forwards, and intense expression on his face, and grasped both of his hands tightly.  “Artemis and Thalia came immediately after you called,” he explained. “The alpha who drugged you had managed to find you, but they got there in time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy took a deep breath. “Why can’t I remember?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever was given to you affects memory.  The healers here think those missing moments will return, but it will take time.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy stayed silent for a long moment, still holding his father’s hand in his own tightly. It helped, having the point of contact, grounded him. “Do I even want them to come back?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon moved one hand from his tight grasp, moving a stray hair out of his face in a gesture so tender it made Percy's heart hurt.  “I can’t answer that son,” he said gently. “But I think it will be out of your control.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy grimaced.  He hated this. He felt weak still, and though he knew he was safe, what with his father, the goddess Artemis, and the Hunters around, he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortably scared.  He’d always expected attacks from monsters, and being attacked, being targeted, by a human simply because he was an omega was making him feel more terrified then he’d like to admit.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon sighed, and leaned forwards to kiss his forehead gently. “I am needed in Atlantis,” he said with true regret in his voice.  “But I wanted to be here when you woke.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks dad,” Percy said truthfully.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon took something from his pocket.  It was a small bead, similar to the one Percy had given Annabeth when they’d started dating.  “I want you to always keep this with you,” his father instructed, putting it on his camp necklace for him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy looked up at him curiously, feeling slightly more alert. “Alright,” he said easily.  “What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon finished putting it on his necklace and stood, clearly preparing to leave. “If something like that happens again break it.  It will alert me, and either I or someone I trust will come to you in an instant.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy swallowed hard, relief nearly crushing him.  “Thanks dad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon looked irritated.  “I should have given it to you back when you first presented,” he declared. “But now is better than never.” He stroked Percy’s hair one last time.  “I cannot help you with monsters, but if any mortal, alpha or not, tries to hurt you again…” he trailed off, a dark look on his ancient face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call you,” Percy promised, meaning his words wholeheartedly.  He never wanted to be in that situation again. He’d never been that scared in his life, and was sure that the reality of what had happened, what had almost happened, hadn’t fully sunk in.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.  I love you son.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you to dad,” Percy smiled, watching as the god disappeared with the scent of ocean air.  He settled back against the cushions, feeling safe, warm, and comfortable. He knew the events of the past day would hit him soon enough, but for now was happy to bask in a state of drowsiness, knowing nothing could possibly hurt him in the hunters camps.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, can I come in?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked towards the door, managing to give Thalia a small smile.  “Course you can,” he yawned.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She entered the infirmary with a smile, face flushed and sweaty.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s small smile widened to a grin. “Maybe not actually,” he teased. “You look like you’re going to smell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped, as though actually going to listen to him. Percy blinked.  “I’m joking,” he told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed out sharply through her nose. She’d gotten a septum piercing since he’d seen her last, and Percy thought it suited her. It made him want a nose piercing as well, though he was sure that was just the drugs talking.  He still felt a bit loopy from whatever Daisy had given him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was telling himself it was from what Daisy had drugged him with.  He didn’t want to think about the alternative. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> think about the alternative. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She settled herself into the chair his father had recently vacated, taking out a knife to sharpen it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled over slightly to look at her.  He was pretty sure he was going to fall back asleep soon, but still. He had missed his friend.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia’s lips twitched. “You look like you’re drowning in blankets and pillows.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy laughed tiredly.  “This is more comfortable then my bed,” he told her honestly. He was covered in a warm blanket, some furs, and leaning against several pillows. The Hunters of Artemis had it made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted. “We’re about two days from camp, think you’ll survive?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be hard,” he said seriously, “but I’ll manage.”  He shifted slightly. “Any idea when Daisy will let me up? I’d literally kill for a shower.” Or a bath. He wasn’t sure if the hunters had showers. Did they just bath in streams? Or maybe they somehow never stunk. Thalia was a sweaty mess, but she just smelled like ozone.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But… while he knew logically nothing had happened, he still felt like he needed to scrub himself clean, to let the water wash the feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> hands off of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile faded. “I’ll ask her in a bit,” she promised, eyes dark with angry realisation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy stared at her, willing her not to say anything.  He knew he’d have to talk about it, and that she was probably needing to talk as well, but wasn’t ready to yet.  Talking to his father had been difficult enough.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a small laugh.  “Go back to sleep,” she ordered.  “I’ll see about that shower when Daisy comes back. She’s busy yelling at Opis now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her for a long moment, but decided not to argue.  Arguing with her when she had this expression was just a terrible idea for all involved. Even Annabeth would avoid it, and Annabeth had literally argued with Gods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She put her feet on the bed, near his curled up knees, and seemed to settle in.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he whispered, already slipping into sleep again now that he knew she was staying by his side.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just grunted, completely engrossed in sharpening her blade, but as he fell further into sleep he could have sworn he felt someone tuck the blankets more firmly around his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Took me awhile, but here you go! </p>
<p>Also, therapy is amazing, and goddamn it to Percy, Annabeth, and EVERY CAMPER EVER need it.  </p>
<p>And - Happy Canada Day to my fellow Canadians! I may be stuck in a different country (five cancelled flights so far, it's like they don't want me back) but I'm mentally there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two days later Percy was more than ready to get back to camp.  At first he’d been relieved with the opportunity to rest, to catch up on the sleep he’d been missing out on.  Between Annabeth’s architectural internship, helping Chiron plan for the upcoming summer, finding demigods, and the occasional monster, Percy was completely wiped.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t help that Daisy seemed determined to keep him ‘comfortable’. Meaning that even now that they were on the move she’d apparently roped the rest of the hunters into looking after him.  He was fine! Yes, he had a slight temperature and was rather sore, thanks to the lingering near heat, but overall was okay. He’d fought in worse conditions many times. But Daisy seemed to go deaf when he told her so, and just looked at him with wide eyes, reminding him so much of Hazel that he couldn’t say no to her. The rest of the Hunters were offended on his behalf at what the creep of an alpha had tried to do (had nearly done, something he was still trying to force himself not to think about) and seemed to have decided that he needed protecting.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Included getting his own food, carrying his own pack, and even looking at the monster that had been stupid enough to attack the camp. He hadn’t even been able to get to his feet when Phoebe, still eating, had flung a dagger and killed the beast before glaring at him and ordering him to relax or else she’d make him relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew better than to argue with her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had taken his bag when they’d set off for camp, sending him a smirk when he just sighed at her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s enjoying this,” he told Thalia.  His friend just laughed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she agreed.  “It is pretty funny though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just gave her an irritated look.  Halima, a Hunter who had joined Artemis when she’d been 17 some thousand years ago, walked by and laughed, ruffling his hair and making it fall out of his ponytail.  He thought it supremely unfair that she was taller than him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on short stuff,” Hamila ordered. “Time to get going.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just looked at her.  “I’m not short,” he protested.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia laughed, while Halima just grinned.  “You are compared to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You go on ahead,” a new voice said.  “I wish to speak to Perseus.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hunters bowed, before darting off into the trees at the sound of Artemis’ voice.  Percy fiddled with the hem of his knit jumper, feeling unaccountably nervous.  Artemis was one of the Olympians who’d been kind to him every time they had met.  He had absolutely no reason to be nervous. She’d never tried to hurt him or manipulate him, and Percy trusted that she never would.   He would never give her reason to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lady,” he finally said, bowing his head.  Artemis may be one of the more level headed of the gods, but he still wasn’t going to risk offending her.  There was being confident and then there was just being stupid, a difference that had taken him an embarrassingly long time to learn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled ever so slightly at him.  “Walk with me Perseus,” she ordered, walking ahead of her Hunters through the woods of New York state.  Percy followed her after an encouraging nod from Thalia.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis remained silent for a long moment, and Percy awkwardly walked beside her when she gestured him on with a tilt of her head.  She looked to be about 12 again, but her presence was overwhelming.  She was still angry on his behalf, he realised with a start.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummm,” he started when he couldn’t bear the silence any longer. “Thank you,” he said.  He vaguely remembered thanking her when she’d first brought him to camp, but hadn't seen her since. “For saving me,” he finished in a rush.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at him, ageless face expressionless.  “I told you, years ago now, that I will never turn down an omega in need, and my mind has not changed Perseus Jackson.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fought the urge to shrug.  It seemed too casual of a movement to do in front of Artemis. Apollo definitely. Not Artemis though.  “I remember,” he said. “But still, I can’t thank you enough.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he really couldn’t. He was still trying to avoid thinking of what might had happened if Artemis hadn’t come immediately when Thalia alerted her.  Riptide didn’t work on mortals, he carried no other weapons, and he’d been drugged.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him an inscrutable look, silver eyes large and fathomless.  “You are welcome then,” she said.  “But truly Perseus, this is not something I need or desire to be thanked for.  Killing that monster was my pleasure.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He managed a small laugh.  “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> welcome then,” he managed to say.  She raised an eyebrow at him, but Percy could tell the goddess was amused more than anything.  “But seriously My Lady,” he added, voice firm again.  “I’m in your debt.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t reply, seemingly understanding what Percy was trying to say. What he couldn’t properly articulate.  Thank you could never be enough, not for this.  He’d be burning offerings for her for the rest of his life, and would be glad to do so. He didn’t even think his dad would mind that much given the circumstances. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something for you,” she said after several more minutes of walking through the hot wood.  It was mid June now, and summer was coming with a vengeance.  He was regretting wearing a sweater. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Artemis?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She handed him a dagger, similar to the ones her hunters used but smaller, easier to hide.  He’d be able to keep it on his person easily.  He took it, studying the blade.  It was made of a strange metal, like silver, but somehow different.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will kill humans just as well as monsters,” she told him.  “If another alpha tries something, if they somehow manage to get past your father’s protections, you will be able to fight back. </span>
  <span>Anaklusmos need not be your only weapon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned the dagger in his hands, studying the inscriptions on the hilt. He thought they were some sort of spell, but couldn’t really tell.  “Thank you,” he said honestly, still trying to make out the writing. “What does…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled viciously, startling him slightly.  He fought the urge to step back.  “If you kill an alpha with that dagger, mortal or not, they will be sent directly to the Fields of Punishment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed out loud, studying the blade anew.  This was almost as good as his father’s gift.  Between a blade that would send a would be rapist directly to Hades, and being able to summon his father instantly, Percy would never have to worry about an alpha hurting him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though even if they hadn’t given him gifts he knew Annabeth would have doubtlessly already made a plan.  They were protective of each other, to say the least, and she was going to be furious that something like this had occurred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the blade again he fought the urge to hug Artemis. Omega or not, she’d likely kill him for daring to touch her.  He settled for bowing his head. “Thank you my Lady,” he said honestly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded once and shot off ahead, leaving Percy behind to admire his knife again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She likes you,” Thalia teased, catching up to him easily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shoved her shoulder, unsure of what to say.  He got the feeling Thalia was right. “Annabeth will have to teach me how to use a knife properly,” he said instead.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia snorted.  “Considering what it’s for, I’d go for the jugular,” she said dryly, with a vicious glint in her electric blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a slight smile, though it faded quickly to a frown. Thalia, or course, noticed his expression and gave him a look of concern.  He shook his head, not wanting to have this conversation now, or ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia, true to form, ignored him.  “I won’t force you to talk,” she said softly, “but you should.  Some of the other hunters have a better idea of what you’re going through,” she continued. “And any of them would gladly talk to you and help you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shot her a glare.  He’d remembered what happened, much to his dismay, and desperately wanted to forget again. He could still feel hands on him, forcing him against the wall, if he let his guard down. And while he knew he needed to talk, that he couldn’t just bury this, the idea of talking to anyone but Annabeth turned his blood to ice in his veins.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia gave him a sad look, before heaving a sigh.  But much to his relief she didn’t push him further.  “Come on Kelp Head,” was all she said.  “Let’s get going.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth made a notation on her plans, heart not in her work. She’d quickly risen in her architectural internship, and was already being head hunted by several of the top firms. Normally she would be excited to work on plans, especially for something like this, but all she could think about was Percy.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Hunters were due to come to Camp Half Blood after breakfast, and time was moving at a snail’s pace.  She hadn’t slept well - she had a room with Percy in the Big House as he was working as a social worker for demigods and teaching sword fighting on the side, and therefore technically working at camp, and was still welcome to use both the Athena and Poseidon cabins - but she’d spent the night tossing and turning.  The past two nights really.  To know Percy needed her but she couldn’t get to him… well it killed her a little bit inside.  Their lives had calmed down somewhat after the War with Gaea, but they still regularly fought monsters and went into the world to help demigods make their way to camp. The quietest their life had been was during university in New Rome, and that had hardly been calm and relaxed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Annabeth. Did you manage to sleep at all?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled up at Chiron. She was sitting on the porch of the Big House, wearing one of Percy’s hoodies to ward off the early morning chill.  “Some,” she replied.  “But not well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her an admonishing look, which she ignored with the ease of long practise.  She could survive a couple of nights with bad sleep. Chiron just worried too much. She supposed it was habit after training reckless demigods for thousands of years.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We must organise a game of Capture the Flag with the Hunters for tonight,” was all the centaur said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She managed a smile.  “Probably,” she replied, not really thinking about it.  She wouldn’t play, as Chiron well knew.  She wasn’t technically a camper anymore, so it wasn’t like she could play. Percy likewise shouldn’t play, as he was going to be working at Camp.  They’d been offered a place at Camp Jupiter, and maybe they’d go back at some point, for her internship was in New York, and Camp Half Blood was their home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiron pat her gently on the shoulder before trotting off.  Annabeth watched him go with a frown before going back to her plans.  She sighed, folding them and putting them away.  She couldn’t concentrate, not knowing Percy was going to be back soon.  She hated being apart from him at the best of times.  This was nearly killing her.  But she had barely started her internship - she wasn’t able to just leave during the week. She’d spoken with Sally at least, and that had helped. Percy’s mother was incredible, and while she’d been furious and frantic on behalf of her son, she was also extremely practical. She’d ordered Annabeth to come over after she was finished work for the day and force fed her cookies, before giving her another batch to take back for Percy, who would need his mother’s cookies for the conversations to come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least it was Saturday now. She’d have the rest of the weekend to spend with her fiance, assuring herself that he was alright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps stopped behind her, and she managed a faint smile. “Hey Jason.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha grunted.  Piper had managed to head him off and stop him from storming into the Hunters camp to make sure Percy was alright, but it had been close. He was normally so calm and level headed that they all forgot he was an alpha, but not for the past couple of days.  Annabeth was just glad Clarisse and Frank weren’t here.  Having three protective and riled up alphas would just be annoying to say the least.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing?” he asked, shaking himself slightly and throwing himself down on the swinging bench beside her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Worried,” she admitted easily.  “I don’t like being apart from him right now, not when I know he needs me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason nodded, and Annabeth knew he was feeling the same way.  But while Thalia may have welcomed her brother among the Hunters, the others would have shot him on sight.  Men were not welcome unless they happened to be a rare omega, and alpha men never at all.  They’d practically had to sit on him to drill that through his head, and Piper had nearly restored to charmspeak.  Annabeth was just happy they were in an ‘on’ stage of their somewhat rocky relationship. Otherwise Piper would have been little to no help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay,” Jason said softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth sighed, but knew Jason was right.  Percy </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be fine - she wouldn’t allow him not to be.  He was strong. But while some immortal alphas had made comments and threats before (Chrysaor being the most insistent, the creep) he’d never actually been hurt by an alpha before.  Monsters were easy to deal with for Percy, and even Kronos didn't particularly care about his secondary gender. Once he’d realised Percy couldn’t be swayed to his side by offers of becoming his consort and ruling, he’d stopped mentioning it at all.  The only god that was potentially a threat was Ares, but considering Percy had beat him at the age of 12 Annabeth wasn’t particularly worried.  Not to mention Poseidon would destroy him if he dared attempt anything. He was nothing if not protective of his son. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he will be,” she finally said. She sighed, leaning against her friend’s shoulder. Jason pat her on the knee, body a mass of tension beside her. She pinched him, hard.  “Go train or something, you’re going to go mental otherwise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even flinch at her honest assessment. “Oh, and you’re not?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed.  “I have things I actually have to do,” she told him regretfully.  And she did, even if she’d rather avoid everything. But if she wanted uninterrupted time with Percy she should help Chiron out now. At least she would be occupied.  “See you later?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason nodded, waving her off as she left the big house.  She breezed through her jobs (well, Percy’s jobs - he was the one working at camp after all) easily, mind still on her fiance.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Annabeth!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth looked up from her notebook at the sound of the Oracle’s voice.  “If you spout a prophecy now I’m going to stab you with my pen.” She said pleasantly, as though discussing what a beautiful day it was, and not potential murder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel snorted, giving Annabeth a sardonic look. “Chill girl, you’re good.  I just wanted to see how you were doing. And breakfast is almost over and neither of us have eaten.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth blinked. She hadn’t realised how much time had passed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel rolled her green eyes.  She’d been away somewhere tropical for a few months, and had a smattering of new freckles across her nose. Her wild red hair was pulled back in a scarf, keeping most of it out of her eyes.  Annabeth eyed her hands suspiciously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t touch me,” she ordered. Rachel’s hands were, as always, covered in paint, but this time it still looked wet.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman rolled her eyes again, but obligingly wiped her hands on her jeans, adding even more colour to them.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked in silence over to the dining pavilion, and Annabeth was thankful for her friend's presence. She could remember when even the mention of Rachel Elizabeth Dare had set her blood to boil, but now she couldn’t imagine her life without her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel shoved her into a seat at the head table and glared at her until she ordered some food. “I think you can skip the sacrifice this time,” she said when Annabeth made to stand.  “You’ve barely eaten in two days.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth shook her head. “No,” she protested. “I really need to.”  She’d made sure to get extra food and everything.  She had an extra offering to make after all.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel watched her with knowing eyes, but didn’t stop her from walking over to the blazing hearth. She tipped some of her food into the flames, murmuring her normal prayer to her mother, before adding one more.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lady Artemis,” she whispered.  She didn’t say anything else. She knew the goddess would understand if she was listening.  She was sure her mother would be offended at her offering, but couldn’t bring herself to care.  Percy was the most important person in her world.  She would be thanking Artemis for the rest of her life.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ate slowly, only half listening to Rachel talk about her new job at an art gallery in Queens. She knew she should make some show of interest, but she was feeling far too anxious for that. All she wanted to do was see Percy's face and see for herself that he was okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As though answering her unvoiced prayer, a horn sounded, and the Hunters of Artemis streamed into the camp.  Several campers made noises of confusion or of awe, and Annabeth could dimly hear Chiron saying something, but she only had eyes for one person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth rushed over to Percy, grabbing his face in her hands.  He looked perfectly fine, if a bit annoyed. One of the hunters stood beside him, a smirk on her ageless face, holding his backpack. Apparently Thalia had been right, and no one had allowed him to lift a finger.  They’d also likely realised how much that annoyed him and taken pleasure in that.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her softly.  “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed back, wondering if she should let him take initiative in the physical side of things, or keep going like normal.  She’d ask him.  “Hey,” she said once she’d pulled away.  “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck.  He was shaking slightly, and Annabeth stroked his back automatically, soothing him gently.  Over his shoulder she caught Thalia’s eye. The Hunter was watching Percy with an intense expression, eyebrows drawn together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded slightly at her, thanking her and letting her know she’d want to speak later on.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled away slightly, cupping Percy’s cheeks.  She studied him carefully, noting the dark circles under his eyes, the way he held his mouth indicating stress, how his hands held her almost too tightly… they would need to talk, and soon. But for now she was content to hold him in her arms, reassure herself that he was safe.  She’d been scared for him before (often, it was part of life as a demigod) but this was different.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her, though there was a shadow in his eyes she didn’t like to see, ones that hadn’t been there before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head ever so slightly, a small grimace crossing his face.  She nodded in understanding, reaching up to kiss his forehead.  He was a bit too warm for her liking, but didn’t seem that bad off physically.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we just -” he cut himself off with a sigh.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you eaten yet?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, before a hunter cuffed him on the back of the head.  He turned to glare at her, though Annabeth could tell he didn’t really mind.  When the Hunter’s decided they liked you it was best to go with it - and apparently they’d decided Percy was one of the rare males they would tolerate. His being an omega did help, Annabeth knew that, but she also suspected they liked him for his personality.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that for?” he demanded, a faint whine in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phoebe rolled her eyes. “You had like half a granola bar,” she said. “Go eat before Halima finds out and force feeds you. Or worse, Daisy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy glared at her, but Annabeth could tell he didn’t really mean it.  Phoebe clearly could as well, as she simply walked off after clasping Annabeth on the shoulder, giving her a hard look as she did.  Annabeth swallowed.  Phoebe, she knew, was one of the healers for the hunters.  She likely had treated Percy when he’d been taken to their camp, and knew that he was far from okay.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She filed all the information away, before taking his bag from a tall hunter with cornrows with a thankful smile.  The hunter nodded to her, before giving her a significant look, tilting her head in Percy’s direction.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, trying to communicate that she would be there for him, that she would do whatever it took to help him through this.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Hunter walked off, apparently satisfied.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” she said gently, shouldering his pack.  “Let’s go eat something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held her gaze, looking like he was searching her face for something. She kept her expression open, trying to show all the love she held for him in her eyes.  She was still furious on his behalf, and almost sick with worry, but she also knew all he needed was for her to be there for him, for her to support him and listen.  She knew he wasn’t ready to talk to her, not yet. For something like this he would need to sort out his own feeling in his head, at least a little bit, before talking, even to her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was okay.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d make him eat something, then they could spend the rest of the day simply in one another’s company.  And when he was ready they would talk about what had happened.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cupped his cheeks again, resting her forehead against his. He was taller than her, but only by about an inch, so it was easy to do.  “I love you,” she said firmly. “So much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed, eyes suddenly bright with unshed tears.   “I love you too,” he whispered.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed him again, a brief press of her lips against his.  “Come on,” she ordered again, pulling him by the hand. “Let’s get some food into you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy leaned against Annabeth, drawing her tightly to his side.  She hadn’t left him for a moment since he’d returned (even to go to the bathroom) and while there was a small part of Percy that was annoyed, he was mostly overwhelmingly grateful for her presence. It was starting to actually hit him, what had almost happened, and her being beside him grounded him somewhat.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still didn’t want to talk about it though. Even with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason sat on his other side, hovering in a comforting manner. He’d been dragged away briefly by his sister, but for the most part had stayed near Percy.  Percy was thankful for it in all honesty.  Jason was as good as a brother at this point - an at times annoying alpha brother yes - but Percy took comfort in his presence. When they’d first met they’d both been uncomfortable with their secondary genders (Jason more then him, but then again, Jason hadn’t had someone like Annabeth, or Sally Jackson around to help out) but had slowly but surely become more and more comfortable with their at times odd instincts.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He listened to the campers talk excitedly about the imminent game of Capture the Flag, feeling like he should warn them. There were more campers now then there used to be considering the gods had finally got it through their stubborn heads to start claiming their children on time, but most of the new campers had never met the Hunters of Artemis, and none of them (save for him, Annabeth, and Jason) had ever attempted to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>against</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Hunters when they were enraged about something.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And while they were hiding it well, Percy could tell that many of them were still furious on his behalf. He could see it in their eyes when they looked at him, watching to see if he was going to break, could see it in the way they watched Jason and any other male who came near him, sure they would do something. Many of them only barely tolerated him (omega or not, he was still male after all) but this was something that had unified them.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way they were going to lose Capture the Flag.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He caught Thalia’s eye again, before looking away abruptly. He knew his friend only wanted what was best for him, only wanted him to talk to Annabeth but… all he wanted to do was pretend nothing had ever happened. Because honestly, nothing really had happened!  He’d been hurt way worse many, many times before. But this was affecting him way more than anything else ever had.  If he closed his eyes he could still feel that man’s massive hands holding him against the wall, feel the way his stubble dragged on the sensitive skin of his neck, his hot breath against his cheek, the way he had rubbed his arousal against his upper back even as he’d torn at Percy’s clothing, groping him roughly.  If he allowed his mind to wander he could still hear the things that had been whispered hotly in his ear before Artemis had appeared and torn him away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed, chest suddenly tight.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason, of course, noticed immediately.  They’d become so attuned to each other's scents by this point it was easy to tell when emotions changed. They’d been times he’d known that Jason was angry about something before Jason himself knew, and vice versa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey man,” Jason said, slowly moving closer to his side, allowing his scent to wash over Percy.  Annabeth stopped talking to one of her younger half siblings, giving her full attention to the two men. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you get out of here?” Jason continued, voice calm and collected.  Percy wasn’t fooled though. He could smell Jason’s anger at the situation, and knew how livid the alpha was.  He leaned into Jason’s side briefly, trying to convey his thanks. Being an alpha was as weird as being an omega. They’d both learned to embrace their instinct for their own good.  Jason put an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him almost too tightly.  Percy didn’t mind. The feeling helped to ground him for the conversation that was to come.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks bro,” he managed to say, voice hoarse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason held him for one more beat, before pushing him gently away. He looked over at him, glasses slightly crooked.  “No worries,” he replied easily. “I’ll keep anyone from bothering you - I told Chiron I’d be sitting this one out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just don’t want me kicking your ass in front of everyone,” a new voice said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason opened his mouth indignantly to reply to his sister, but Annabeth cut him off, pulling Percy to his feel as she gave Jason a sardonic look. “Don’t argue,” she ordered. “The Hunters will kick the camp's ass. It’s just how it is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia smirked.  “Girl power,” she said. Jason rolled his eyes, but took Annabeth’s advice.  Smart man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy smiled shakily at the siblings, before allowing Annabeth to drag him to the Poseidon Cabin, missing the smiles fall from Jason and Thalia’s faces, as well as the serious look Annabeth gave them.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on babe,” Annabeth said, pushing him into the cabin first. Everything was the same as he remembered - once it had become clear that Tyson was staying in Atlantis for the foreseeable future and that Poseidon (in his own words - Amphitrite was angry at him about something so he knew better then to sneak off) was not going to be having more demigod children for some time, they’d rearranged things a bit. The room now only had one large bed, instead of bunks, and Percy had managed to convince Chiron to let him add a bathroom. Once he’d pointed out that it meant he’d spend less time in the Big House (i.e. less time annoying Dionysus simply by existing) it had been easy. And his father certainly didn’t mind. Percy had been concerned about Annabeth staying with him instead of in the Athena Cabin at first, even going to the point of asking his dad if he minded, only to be met with laughter. Apparently the Lord of the Seas was just pleased Percy was happy and wasn’t with some brutish alpha. Annabeth staying with him also had the added bonus of pissing Athena off, something Percy knew his father would never say no to.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get this off,” Annabeth said, gently grasping the hem of his jumper and waiting for him to nod before pulling it off, before giving his jeans and t-shirt the same treatment. In moments he was changed and dressed in his pyjamas, courtesy of his uncharacteristically quiet fiance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy tilted his head at her in askance, watching her change with curious eyes. She sat on the bed next to him once she’d buttoned her pyjama top, taking his hands in hers gently.  He stared at their entwined hands.  He took after his dad, and had long thin fingers, calloused from years of swordwork. Hers were also calloused, but smaller than his, and a bit paler. She was pretty tanned, but not as much as he was all things considered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tightened her grip. “Percy, baby.” She started gently. “I know you don’t want to, but we can’t ignore this,” she continued.  She let go with one hand, brushing his chin length hair behind his ear before cupping his face, caressing his sharp cheekbone with her thumb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy swallowed, feeling his face screw up in an effort not to cry as though a dam inside of him had broken. Nothing had happened, not really.  He’d been worse off after fighting monsters. But he’d never had a human hurt him like that. He’d never been drugged and completely helpless.  Gods… if Thalia hadn’t been so quick to alert Artemis, if Artemis hadn’t come immediately...  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Annabeth’s gentle voice broke through, and he realised with a start that he was starting to hyperventilate. She hugged him, telegraphing her movements so she didn’t startle him accidentally, and pulled him into her arms.  “You’re here. You’re with me, you’re safe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He buried his face into her neck, clinging to her so tightly it had to be painful, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go. “Nothing happened!” he gasped, finally allowing himself to speak out loud about the events of the past few days. “Nothing at all! Thalia and Artemis saved me, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing happened!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth somehow pulled him even closer, making gentle shushing sounds. He knew she wasn’t trying to stop him from crying - sometimes a good cry was needed and they’d never be embarrassed about showing emotion around one another - but to let him know that she was there for him.  She pulled back, leaning against the headboard and pulling him close. He went with her easily, resting his head against her chest. Normally he’d make some sort of comment about their position, or grope her teasingly, but right now all he wanted was to be in her presence. He felt safest with her, and knew she felt the same.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like an idiot,” he confessed once he’d gotten his breathing mostly under control by copying her steady breaths.  “Reacting this way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No,” she said gently yet firmly.  “You’re absolutely not an idiot Percy.” She took a deep breath.  “When Thalia messaged and told us what happened…” she trailed off, clearly gathering her thoughts. Percy felt guilty, knowing that this was also horrible hard on her, and she couldn’t lean on him if he was a mess.  She tightened her grip, as though knowing what he was thinking.  “I was terrified and absolutely furious,” she continued. “I wanted to go to the Underworld and tear that alpha limb from limb. Still do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Artemis beat you to it,” he said needlessly.  “Dad was pissed about it too.” He took a deep breath, some more tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. “He gave me a way to contact him,” he told her, showing his fiance the new bead on his necklace. “If I break it he’ll come, or someone he trusts.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth kissed his cheek. “I can just imagine Triton showing up,” she teased.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy snorted. He’d long since grown close to his stepmother and halfbrother, and while his father understood that demigods had their own strengths, they’d only rarely seen humans, and seemed to think of him as something impossibly fragile. Their protectiveness was pretty funny, if a bit tedious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amphitrite’s the scary one,” he pointed out.  Even his father knew better than to cross her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth just tightened her grip instead of replying. “Can I teach you to use the dagger Artemis gave you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nodded into her chest, still feeling wrung out. “Please,” he managed to say.  He stayed silent for a long moment, trying to get his breathing under control.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He failed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed his face closer into Annabeth’s comforting presence, fisting the worn fabric of her cotton pyjamas so tightly he was likely tearing it.  He knew it was natural to feel this way, to feel untethered after that happened… but he hated it. He hated feeling like he needed to look over his shoulder for something other than monsters, that he could still feel hands pinning him down, that he felt so useless. He’d defeated Titans and Gods for fucks sake - he shouldn’t be letting this affect him so much! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She held him back just as tightly, her arms a vice around his back. She remained silent, knowing there was nothing she could say to erase what had happened, but her presence was more than enough.  He had a degree in psych - and even if he’d focused on children before deciding that he wanted to be a social worker of sorts for Camp - and he knew enough to know this wasn’t something he was just going to get over instantly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still have Nat’s number?” he mumbled into his fiance’s shoulder once he’d composed himself somewhat.  He felt shaky and raw, and all he wanted to do was stay with Annabeth in his cabin until he felt less raw.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded.  “She sent me a picture of her new dog the other day,” she said softly.  Nat was a therapist who also happened to be a daughter of Apollo who’d left Camp Jupiter more than a decade previously. Her help had been invaluable to Annabeth after the War with Gaea. And while Percy had found other methods more helpful himself, he also knew he had to talk to someone about this, even if it was just once.  He knew enough about trauma at this point, considering what he’d gone to school for and, well, his life.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call her later,” Annabeth continued, hands still stroking his back.  “See if we can set up a skype appointment or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded into her shoulder, finally feeling completely safe.  He’d known nothing would be able to touch him with the hunters (he’d like to see them try - it would be hilarious) but being with Annabeth… it was like coming home.  He knew she wouldn’t let another alpha so much as touch him.  Gods, she’d even glared at Jason for coming near him before Percy had given the okay.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Later,” he agreed after a moment. “For now can we just stay?”  He didn’t elaborate on where or how.  He knew she’d understand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed his temple.  “Of course.” She was silent for a beat, just basking in one another’s presence.  “I love you,” she finally told him, voice low and slightly unsteady.  He felt much the same.  “So much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally lifted his head, moving up slightly to look her in the eye.  He kissed her mouth softly.  “I love you too,” he told her honestly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips twitched upwards in a slight smile, before she pulled him back down.  He closed his eyes again, breathing deeply.  He was still shaken, still unsettled, but knew with Annabeth’s help they’d get through this.  He had gifts from two gods and an amazing girlfriend.  Everything would be okay.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Epilogue</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An alpha who was stabbed several days ago?”  Hades gazed at his son.  “I have no idea if they’re even through the line yet,” he said.  Probably not.  There’d been an earthquake around then, leading to a tsunami, and the lines were pretty clogged. He idly wondered what had pissed Poseidon off so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Nico said, an angry glint in his eyes. “Could we find him and fast track him perhaps? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hades raised an eyebrow, putting down his tablet.  “And why,” he drawled, “would I do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His son pursed his lips, looking just like his mother had when she’d been truly incensed.  Hades raised his other eyebrow. His son had a temper, but it was hard to raise for the most part. Nico was truly furious now.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drugging an omega, and attempted rape.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hades studied Nico for a long moment, easily connecting the dots. “You mean to tell me that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> alpha actually managed to drug Jackson?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded. “He was smart enough to call Artemis and her Hunters.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hades nodded thoughtfully.  His niece would have no doubt have dispatched the alpha in moments when she realised that was happening.  She had a soft spot for Percy Jackson (all the gods did at this point - including him - much to his eternal annoyance) and would never let an alpha harm him if she could help it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose we can fast track him,” he mused.  His wife was bored, and she did always enjoy coming up with new punishments for those who were deserving. And a man who would even consider rape was certainly deserving.  “He died several days ago?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded.  “In New York state. Thalia says Artemis stabbed him. Several times. And cut off his dick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hades nodded, smirking slightly.  That sounded like Artemis.  He was almost surprised she hadn’t drawn it out more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Found him,” he said after a moment.  He made a note on the tablet.  “Alecto will pick him up shortly and ensure he is brought to the Fields of Punishment.”  A sudden idea came to him, and he turned to his son with a faint smirk. “Perhaps you would like to help your stepmother decide on his fate?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico stared at him for a long moment, as though weighing his options.  Persephone and he did not get along particularly well (Nico still held a grudge for being turned into a dandelion, and Persephone never liked his rare demigod children) but Hades knew his son’s mind.  Nico would not turn down this opportunity.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she in her garden? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hades nodded his head once, watching his son’s face with a slight smirk.  Nico glared back, but eventually sighed.  “I’ll see you later father,” he grumbled, walking off towards his stepmother's gardens.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hades leaned back on his throne.  One less rapist in the world (he never had understood why his brothers and various nephews enjoyed it so much - it was truly a deplorable habit) and his son and wife would hopefully be cooperating soon enough.  All in all, not a terrible day.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he finally had an explanation as to why Poseidon had been wreaking havoc - his brother was frightfully protective of his omega son.  Not that Hades blamed him.  He himself had had but one omega child, eons ago now.  He’d bent over backwards to keep them safe. He would not fault his brother for doing the same. No matter how annoying Percy Jackson may be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood after a long moment, deciding to go and join his wife and son. He was sure that, between the three of them, they could think of a fitting punishment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I ALMOST said a zoom call instead of skype… but I’m so bloody sick of zoom at this point I just couldn’t do it.  Also, no one used zoom until pretty recently. </p>
<p>My headcanon for Percy re: his job is that he went into school initially for something marine related, but upon taking a psych course in first year (like many do thinking it’ll be an easy credit) he loved it and decided that he could help kids. I can see him being a teacher/counsellor/social worker waaayyy more than a scientist tbh. And also, he’s not dumb. He just learns differently. He could easily go through and get a masters in psychology, especially if he was passionate about it and thought it would help kids at camp.  It's my headcanon and I'm sticking with it.  </p>
<p>The "epilogue" little bit didn't really flow, but I liked it :) </p>
<p>As always, PLEASE let me know what you thought! Reading your comments literally makes my day like you would not believe. Cheers, and to those of you exiting lockdown stay safe and please wear your mask!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm (FINALLY) pretty much over my bout with Covid-19, so updates will actually slow down now that I'm not stuck in bed. I'm super ADHD, so am beyond excited to start being active again. Because seriously, being stuck in bed was almost (almost) as bad as coronavirus itself.  </p><p>This will have one more chapter, as it was over 40 pages long with no end in sight, so I wanted to break it up a bit! I've already started writing more about Percy's mental state, how he/the others are dealing with this, etc... it's not done yet though, so please do let me know if there's anything you would like included conversation wise, character wise, etc...</p><p>And if you have anything else you'd like to see in my ongoing series about omega!Percy please let me know! I have a doc full of ideas, but always want more! It can be fluff, angst, smut, anything. But this series is Percy/Annabeth, so I'm (currently) not interested in writing other pairings for it. :) </p><p>And yes I know Phoebe is technically dead, but so is Jason, and I'm ignoring that. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Cheers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>